Innocent Bounty
by VashtheStampede6
Summary: Another bounty is out for 60 billion double dollars, a woman, and she's innocent. She is out for revenge and to help stop a slaughter-crazy maniac who likes to destroy people and cities for the hell of it. She also has help from the Humanoid Typhoon himse
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Trigun or any of the characters, except the ones made up in my story. ^^ (I also want to thank Meow for helping me out, and FayeV. for letting me use her e-mail. -_-') Love and Peace!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Under the Sky so Blue  
  
Under the sky so blue, under two blazing suns of a warm noon, in the middle of a desert walked a tall man. His hair was blonde and spiked to the sky and his red coat covered his emotional scarred body to his ankles. Black boots covered in buckles and gold buttons kicked up dust and sand from the dry earth. On his back laid his brown bag, and on his face the yellow sunglasses. Behind those glasses laid two teal eyes, full of sadness, angst, hurt and anger. However, this man hid these feelings under his gloat and the constant search for peace.  
  
After this man was the bounty hunters and enemies. They were all after the same reward, the sixty billion double dollar bounty on his head. This money was issued for the destruction of July City and the thousands of homeless workers that had died in the scorching desert heat. This one man was Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon.  
  
Vash now wandered threw the desert in search of a city to rest at. His shadow grew longer as the suns fell behind the copper sand mountains. The sky grew pink and red as the clouds stretched thinly away from Vash. He stopped and looked into the sky. His glasses glittered as the last of the rays of the suns sunk behind the mountains. Little stars appeared in their place and soon the sky was littered with the little shiny orbs of light. Two moons quickly appeared from behind the mountains, as if the yellow suns decided to change into white. The air blew into a cool breeze, but Vash continued on his search. His hair slightly swayed back and forth as the dusty wind blew into his face. Soon Vash the Stampede was a small ant in the vast ocean of shadowed sand. 


	2. Chapter Two

Reminder: I do not own Trigun or any of the characters except for the made up ones.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Morning Star of Innocence  
  
Angry voices and heavy footsteps echoed down the alleyway with little lumination. Three policemen chased after a young woman covered in brown cloaks. Strings of her red hair sailed over the edges of her hood and waved at the men behind her. Bullets tore the ground at her feet and caused an uproar of dust and pebbles. Soon the woman escaped the confined alleyway and entered the center of the small village. Policemen approached her from the sides of buildings and from the insides of homes. Groups of villagers were scattered toward the sides in fear and excitement. Some of them held their own weapons for extra safety. The woman backed up into a silver dolphin fountain in the center of town. She pressed her back against it as about thirty policemen surrounded her. Her pink eyes searched for a plan, an escape. A brave policeman stepped forward.  
  
"Danika the Slayer, you are under arrest for the death of three hundred peoples. Put your hands in the air and we will not be forced to take action threw gun point," he demanded. Danika ignored him and noticed a rise in the ground by her left foot. Her eyes followed the rise to a small porch staircase. She looked back at the policemen and surveyed them. Each looked at her wildly, but she could just make out their fear. The one policeman stepped back and nodded to his fellow workers. They raised their shotguns and pointed them at Danika. "On three men!"  
  
Danika suddenly stepped forward. With a loud gasp, many policemen stepped back. She stepped forward again. They continued to back up. The one brave policeman held his position.  
  
"ONE!" He shouted and put his finger to the trigger. Danika began walking to him calmly. The villagers backed away also, some of them ran into their homes to look threw the windows for added safety.  
  
"TWO!" He shouted with a small squeek in his voice. Danika pulled down the brown cloak from around her face and dropped it to lay on her back. Her short red hair crawled around her face with the wind as her pink eyes looked into the policeman's. A cross-pendant glittered on her forehead as it hung from two strings that disappeared in the back of her head. Danika stopped in front of the policeman and pulled the gun into her stomache. She smiled when she noticed he trembled rapidly.  
  
"T-T-TH-" he studdered nervously. Danika smiled even more.  
  
"Do you mean three?" She asked in a small yet soothing tone of a woman's voice. Gunshots suddenly interrupted all sources of noise from all sides. Villagers quickly covered their ears and faces as dust sprung up into the air. Small pebbles kicked to the sides and bullets rikochayed off of each other and opposing objects. The policeman shouted something incoherent and soon all gunfire ceased. Small whispers and excited talk rang threw the villagers and policemen as they waited for the smoke and dust to clear.  
  
However, what they wanted to see didn't meet their eyes. Only a very large pothole where Danika was standing met their vision.  
  
"What the hell!?" Shouted the one demanding policeman. However, a villager suddenly screamed and they all looked her way.   
  
"Up there!" She shrieked and pointed her finger at the shadow on the top of a resident's house. The policemen gasped and the villagers became scared again. There, standing straight with a wide smile spread across her face stood Danika the Slayer. Behind her rose the morning suns, which casted purple into the sky as the stars and moons disappeared. Her red hair whipped in the wind as her eyes burned into the one policeman's. She winked at him flirtaciously, pulled her cloak over her, jumped backwards, and disappeared down the back of the house. The policemen stood flabbergasted for a few moments then quickly sprung into action and ran to the sides of the house. As the got into the back, the only sight that met their eyes were each other. Danika the Slayer had escaped. 


End file.
